There is a what in the Main Reactor!
by MisterTabi
Summary: As the Spockmobile crashes into the Narada, a single container of Red Matter Survives the collision, enters the ensuing blackhole, the travel through the hole through space and time. Several eons later, it emerges in a cluster of blackholes at Warp 99...
1. Handle With Caution Part 1

**There is a _what_ in the Main Reactor?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor do I own Star Wars.

-

The_ Jellyfish_, as Spock found out the elegantly built ship's name, was a powerful, fast, and very god ship. It was a pity that this treasure trove of over a century and a half of technological advancement was going to be wasted on the destruction of the enemy warship that was moving closer and closer.

The young Vulcan ignored the deranged Romulan, Nero's screams of anger and defiance as the AI on board warned of a immient collision. Suddenly wisps of energy surrounded him, bringing surprise to his mind as his last image in the _Jellyfish_ was of a bright pulsating light. A second later the ship had flung itself into the tractor beam command center, where the crew of romulans had finally dived for safety. It was too late. In the spare second that the Jellyfish made contact with the Narada, the crash sent a ripple of energy that shook the containment module, and many of the containers that were shelved around it, loose.

Another second later, the crash had ripped apart the fighter, crumpling it light paper in a fist. The giant globe of Red Matter rippled and splashed in a spray, filling the gravity-less void of space with a fine mist of blood red liquid. It floated in billions of miniscule globules. One was ignited, it's center expanding in a roar that consumed the wreckage, the flames, and anything that was in the immediate vicinity within it's event horizon. The Narada was crushed in half, it's sections slowly drawn in, crushed in the billions of chain reactions from a multitude of Red Matter constantly igniting, expanding the shortliving black hole exponentially.

As the Enterprise positioned itself in front of the dying warship, it's captain spat back at them in defiance.

The Enterprise obligated and returned the insult, with injury in the form of dozens of phaser strikes and photon torpedoes. Whole sections of the crumpled and broken gargantuan vessel broke apart, helped along by the ever suffocating arms of the slowly growing black hole.

Unknown and unseen by the naked eye, the distracted minds, and the disrupted sensors, a long container had survived the Jellyfish's crash, one that held a single tiny barely the tenth of the size of a marble of red matter. It fell, sucked down along with the rest of the wreckage and death. Behind it, the crew of the human warship struggled to pull itself out of the black hole, which had stopped growing and began to implode upon itself, it's gravitational pull increasing slowly as it died. It's began to close up, but was determined to have one more morsel in the form of the Enterprise. The sudden explosion of multiple warp cores disrupted and accelerated the blackhole's progress. It sucked down most of the ensuing radiation and energy, but snapped shut as it's prey shot away at Warp.

The little container spun around at impossible velocities, being swept along a giant wave of tidal energies that were completely uncomprehensible to any sentient mind, for mortals at least. It slowly stopped in a matter of centuries. Floating in a perpetual state of ever stillness. For exactly an eternity, it sped onwards as though nothing had happened.

It turned direction, zipping in an infinity of directions as though flung ahead by an invisible hand of pure blackness. The red matter inside quivered as though it were in anticipation. As it neared it Warp 99 at the power of an excess of 999~...

Slowly, an eon after of zipping around in frustation, a pinprick of light was visible, obscured, but visible.

It shot right through it happily, still maintaining it's speed.

In what was considered several eons, the travels of that little container of red matter was nearing it's end.

-

The Maw was a collection of black holes, anomalies, and a myriad of supernovas and unusual happenings. A small corvette armed with a multitude of advanced sensors were scanning a truly unusual anomaly. Just under an hour ago, a black hole had suddenly sprouted out of the middle of nowhere, it's appearance was unlike any other, like a giant lightning storm of foreign radiation and energy flowing from the huge maw of darkness. This one was very different from it's peers, having spat out a huge diluge of junk and other foreign matter. No one noticed a small container with a single tiny sphere of red fly out, it's speed steadily degrading as it shot out of the cluster of black holes. The techs and scientists stationed within the Maw Installation were having a field day with the sudden appearance of the spontaneous black hole, it's subsequent vomiting of twisted metal and matter, and eventual evaporation.

As it closed, several lances of bright red energy carved a small explosion into a floating asteroid and a small bright miniature red star collided with an Imperial Star Destroyer docked with the Installation, removing one of the Shield Generators from existence.

Yes, they were going to have one helluva field day with this event. Imagine the chaos that will be created within a few hours...

* * *

Part one done. Part two will be coming shortly sometime this week. All reviews welcome.


	2. Handle With Caution Part 2

**There is a _what_ in the Main Reactor?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor do I own Star Wars.

-

"_This is Red Leader, I am making my run._"

"_Copy that, Red Leader, I'll provide covering fire. Emperor's sagging left- here he comes again!_"

The X-Wing with gold markings on it's cockpit and wings shuddered as the Y-Wing next to it exploded in a shower of burning oxygen, sparks, and scrap metal. Seconds later, it's load of torpedoes cooked off and created a large enough explosion to prevent another attack on himself as well, though his remaining wingmate wasn't so lucky as laser-fire from one of the advanced TIE's escort Fighter raked him all over, removing him from the roster completely. A second later, his computer had a lock on the shielded exhaust port. In an instant, his thumb pressed down onto his control joystick, hard. Another second, he pulled his fighter up as two torps shot at the sole weakness of the immense moon-sized battlestation.

"_I hit it, I hit it!_"

"_Negative, Red Leader. Negative impact. It didn't go in._"

Red leader cursed fluently as he tried to bring his fighter about, only to find three TIE fighters front of him. He caught sight of the thing piloting the center fighter and cursed once more as Vader fired a string of lasers into his X-Wing. Vader brought his fighter back into the trench as another trio of X-Wings dove into the trench, easily evading turbolaser fire as they too began to slowly lock onto the open exhaust port.

-

**Death Star Command Station**

"Sir," whispered General Moradmin Bast urgently into the Moff Tarkin's ear, "We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?"

tarken turned slowly to gaze incredulously at his aide, disgust overriding the surprise on his birdlike features. "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph?" Scoffed the Grand Moff skeptically, "I think you overestimate their chances!"

Bast looked glanced at Admiral Motti, who was suddenly very pale as he analyzed the findings from a screen with General Tagge, they both excused themselves, Bast following soon after.

Tarkin rolled his eyes, "Cowards. No fleet can possibly defeat this battle-station, what chance would a few measley fighter have? Nothing can defeat the Death Star!"

-

"_Luke, you've turned off your targeting computer, whats wrong?_"

"N-nothing," replied the young man as he focused on that inner voice that sounded like Ben. He began concentrating so hard, his mind left the scene he was in, and instead caught hold of something far more destructive. As he began to lean forward, anticipation building, the fighter behind him took a surprise attack to the rear as a large lumpy old busted up-looking freighter scored a kill on an escort, and sent the other two TIEs careening away, Vader TIE Fighter into space as he desperately attempted to regain control, while his remaining wingman crashed at high speed into the armored surface of the Death Star.

"_Hurry up and fire the damn things so we can go home, farm boy!_"

Just as two torpedoes prepared to be launched from under the X-Wing, the unthinkable happened.

"_Whats wrong, Luke? The Death Star is nearly here!_"

"I...they missed!"

"_Well, you did, turn off your targeting-_"

"Dammit!"

**Use the Force Luke, use it...**

"Dammit, what the hell can I use?!"

**Spread your senses, let go...**

"I..."

Just let go, Luke. Do it.

"I'll try...but..."

**There is no try, only do.**

"But..."

**DO IT!**

-

That canister that had been floating about for god knows how long? Well, it's speed had degraded by quite a lot, and by the time it had reached it's destination via the guiding hand, it was merely floating about at snail's pace. Currently, it was floating near a desperate space battle when it suddenly jerked about and sped off. It's velocity increased once more and it sped into the trench, flying under the X-Wing as though it were launched from the fighter itself as the fighters and the freighter dove into space, away from the battle station as it came into clear view of the moon, Yavin IV.

The canister, barely visible, flew straight down the gullet of the exposed exhaust port.

-

"Fire at will," ordered Tarkin smugly as the Death Star's targeting systems went green.

"_Commencing primary ignition._"

The battle-station's lights dimmed as the firing dish spat out eight lances of deathly green, consolidating into one destructive beam of destruction. It ran in a straight line and struck Yavin IV, fizzling out just as it ripped the planetary shield away. Tarkin spun around in anger, his words of rage on his lips as there was an almighty groan from the Death Star. Bulkheads began top crumple, the gravity becoming heavier. Tarkin fell to his knees, his bony hands clutching onto the rail for support.

"W-what is going on?!"

A technician gasped for breath as he desperately scanned the readings on the console, "Gravity is increasing rapidly, there seems to be an anomaly within the Hypermatter Reactor!"

"What, what is? The torpedo the rebels fired into the exhaust port?"

"No...reading are consistent with a black hole!"

"There is a _what_ in the main reactor?!"

The console exploded as it was torn asunder, drawn into the depths of the Death Star, the technician manning it pulled down along with it. There was another series of groans as the viewing screen screeched and flew apart, shards of metal and glass whirling around in a maelstorm of destruction. Tarkin mewled a scream once before several doen jagged shards ripped him to shreds.

-

Han Solo watched in awed horror as the surface of the planetoid slowly imploded into itself, massive amounts of explosions ripping the superstructure of the massive battle station apart, rending years of hard slave labor apart in throes of death. Weak spots were the ones to go first, drawn into the center of the mass, taking with it the western equatoral hangars and most of the fleeing shuttles and Fighters. Then he caught sight of the thing that was killing, no - _killed_ the Death Star. Fear spiked his adrenaline levels as his eyes focused on the miniature lightning storm pulling the superstructure of the Death Star into it's infinite maw. A Star Destroyer had come to investigate the distubance and to pick up survivors was pulled into the blackhole, diving straight first into the devastation unwillingly. An entire section ripped the command tower apart and killed life support and all the power before the destroyer was pulled in completely.

There was a sith spawning _blackhole_ forming within the center of the Death Star!

Slowly, entire sections of the dead planet-destroyer was pulled down into itself, a debris field slowly being pulled in as well as the lightning storms began to subside. Soon a blank spot remained near the gas giant, of which was being pulled into the still present maw of the newst addition to the Yavin System.

Slowly he turned to Chewbacca and noticed the sudden smell of very strong urine. Then he looked down as well. "Well fuck. Now I really do regret helping out."

-

**Neutral Zone, Stardate 2260**

**USS _Enterprise_, Captain's Quarters**

"_Jim,_" said Uhura urgently, "_Wake up and get to the window._ Now."

James groaned and got up, "What is it Uhura? We just finished two hours-"

"_Look out the damned window!_"

He sighed and tapped a section of the wall and it peeled away to reveal a literal maelstorm of lightning, as well as a giant mangled section of what appeared to be a very big station with a large variety of floating pieces of metal floatin about. The black hole began ejecting huge volumes of orange-red gas before closing up.

"Well fuck."

"_Nicely said, Jim,_" said Bones over the intercom, "_Now what the hell do we do?_"

"Thats a very good question."

-

* * *

Done! =D


End file.
